In an apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-119430, air blowing from a cooling fan toward a pressing roller in a stand-by state in which the pressing roller is spaced from a fixing roller is proposed. At this time, a temperature of the fixing roller is controlled using a temperature sensor.
However, in a device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-119430, there is a liability that air by the cooling fan has an influence on a detected temperature by the temperature sensor, and temperature control of the fixing roller cannot be properly carried out.